


Black Wonderland

by AgapantoBlu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kind of an experiment I guess, M/M, Script Format, There's traditional narrative style also, but only partially, script style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgapantoBlu/pseuds/AgapantoBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Welcome to Black Wonderland, new user.</i><br/><i>Please, choose a nickname and a password.</i><br/><i>Introduce your status as the introduction for the new members “Number. Letters. Codes.” followed by a quote (movies, books, songs, etc., or original) representing your actual mood.</i><br/><i>You’ll be free to delete the “Numbers. Letters. Codes.” twenty-four hours after the first log-in.</i><br/><i>You’re free to change your status every moment you wish to.</i> <br/><br/>When sometimes it's easier to talk not looking at each other's face.<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment, I start with this. 
> 
> On the Italian website where I write, there's a tradition of unofficial contests where writers have to choose a secret "box" from a list (Like, choose between "Cherry, Strawberry, Banana, etc.") and behind every box hides a limitation that the writer absolutely has to follow with his entry for the contest. It can be something plot-related, a character that has to be included, an object that has to be included, a piece of a song, everything. I got the "SMS Format", which is something I deeply hate and have never been able to write before -.-
> 
> Since I'm stubborn, I came up with this, but ended up not participating to the contest because I couldn't respect the deadline. Today I found this in my folders and thought, okay, let's translate it and see how it goes.
> 
> I hope you like it, really ^^"

 

**Black Wonderland**

_Welcome to Black Wonderland,_

_new user._

_Please, choose a nickname and a password._

_Introduce your status as the introduction for the new members “Number. Letters. Codes.” followed by a quote (movies, books, songs, etc., or original) representing your actual mood._

_You’ll be free to delete the “Numbers. Letters. Codes.” twenty-four hours after the first log-in._

_You’re free to change your status every moment you wish to._

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

_ UnforgivableSinner _ _logged in Black Wonderland._

_ Status _ _: Numbers. Letters. Codes. In a world of fog there are no faces and the truth is less sharp, in a dark world regrets hurt less and the walls crumble down without casualties to expose the naked curled up bodies of whom in reality cannot afford even a single tear._

_ Hypocrite _ _logged in Black Wonderland._

_ Status _ _: Numbers. Letters. Codes. You don’t exists and, finally, stop disgusting yourself with your own existence._

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s 02.05 a.m. of the 14 th of February._

_There are actually:_

_1 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_UnforgivableSinner_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_UnforgivableSinner changed their status:_

-You’ve been walking around in tears, no answers are there to get. You won’t ever be the same: someone cries and you’re to blame.

 

_Hypocrite is writing._

_Hypocrite:_

-It’s really a beautiful song, but isn’t it a bit too sad for a nickname?

 

_UnforgivableSinner is writing._

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I don’t think “Hypocrite” is a better name.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Maybe.

-But one can always make up for his sins.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Not always and not for everything.

-Some things simply cannot be forgotten.

-Even less forgiven.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-They say acknowledging a mistake is the first step to make up for it.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Or simply the first step toward the abyss.

-Sometimes, it would be better not to realize how much we hurt others. Ignorance is a bliss, they also say.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-There’s a difference between ignorance and blindness. The first could be excused, the second cannot be forgiven.

-It’s too much easy to turn to the other side when things are bad.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-And this would be what makes you a hypocrite? Forgive me if I laugh.

-Between the one who commits the sin and the one who stands and watches, the first is always the worst. If the second didn’t have the courage to act, then he surely didn’t have it before to hurt.

-Acting for cruelty means having the strength to do something and using it the wrong way.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-And standing and commiserating yourself without trying to make up? That is having the strength to do something and using it for nothing at all.

 

_UnforgivableSinner is writing._

_UnforgivableSinner is deleting._

_UnforgivableSinner is writing._

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-You’re quite fast in giving advices to others, Hypocrite, but I wonder if you’re just as good in following them.

_Hypocrite:_

-Not, at all.

-But I’m a hypocrite, remember?

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s the 02.07 a.m. of the 19 th of February._

_There are actually:_

_1 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_Hypocrite_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Hypocrite changed their status:_

-You don’t have to say I’m sorry, save your sympathy: with a friend like _you_ , I don’t need an enemy.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Why am I under the impression that you’re not sharing this song from the singer’s prospective?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Because sinners are almost always smart.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Or maybe because, for a hypocrite, you’re a bit too easy to read.

-Are you always as blunt as last time?

_Hypocrite:_

-Being blunt does not mean saying everything you think.

-I’m far worse than what you believe.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I disagree.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-You don’t know me.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-True.

-But I know someone that resembles you quite a lot.

-And, trust me, even if it took me some time to understand it, he’s not weak nor…hypocrite, indeed…as I believed at a certain point.

-He’s far stronger than what I’d have imagined and I respect him deeply for that.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-And you?

-How much strong are you?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-What do you mean?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-As if you didn’t know.

-Did you try to get yourself forgiven?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-You’re stubborn, Hypocrite.

-You strike me as someone who never gives up, aren’t you?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-It’s not in my nature to go down without a fight.

-Even hypocrites don’t like to lose, Sinner-san.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Oh, I can see that. Everybody likes to win.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-What about sinners? Do sinners like to win?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-They cannot do without it.

 

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s 02.33 a.m. of the 22 nd of February._

_There are actually:_

_1 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_UnforgivableSinner_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

_Hypocrite:_

-I thought you wouldn’t come, today.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I apologize. Something came up and required longer than expected.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-There’s no need to apologize, I was reading a bit while waiting.

-I hope you had fun.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I fear sitting at a table for hours with old man whose value would only be to be embalmed, pretending to talk about business as they drink gallons of sake to justify the way they’re looking at the waitresses, is not my ideal concept of ‘fun’.

 

_Hyprocrite:_

-I’m sorry.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-What for? It’s surely not your fault.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-I’m sorry all the same.

-Are you tired? Would your rather go to sleep?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I’m tired, but I’d rather talk some more.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-If you’re sure.

-Please, don’t push yourself too much, anyway.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Your care had been dutifully noted, Hypocrite.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-I have the feeling I’ve been just talking to a wall.

-You won’t do it at all, will you?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Probable.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-You could at least try to be a little less obvious.

-Did your solve anything with your conscience?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I think I’ll go to bed, all considered.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-…

-Goodnight.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Goodnight.

 

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s 01.00 a.m. of the 24 th of February._

_There are actually:_

_1 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_Hypocrite_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

 

_UnforgivableSinner changed their status:_

-And you don’t understand […] that we’re a lot similar, but if one day I was born, it was to be different from anybody else, even from you. We’re from the same blood, but I’m not like you.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Why this status?

-Did something happen?

-Sinner-san?

 

_UnforgivableSinner logged-out._

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s 04.13 a.m. of the 25 th of February._

_There are actually:_

_0 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_Hypocrite_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

_Hypocrite changed their status:_

-It’s alright if there’s nothing more to say.

__

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s 01.56 a.m. of the 15 th of March._

_There are actually:_

_0 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_Hypocrite_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

_Hypocrite changed their status:_

-I… I want to hear your reasons, I want to hear you tell me why I should stay.

__

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s 02.01 a.m. of the 31 st of March._

_There are actually:_

_1 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_UnforgivableSinner_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

_UnforgivableSinner changed their status:_

-So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you saying I’m sorry for that night.

_Hypocrite is writing._

_Hypocrite:_

-You’re not as unforgivable as you’re so set up to think.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Maybe it’s you who’s too much indulgent.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-I thought we had cleared up that you don’t know me and thus cannot judge me.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Maybe.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-What does this mean?

-No, forget it.

-You wouldn’t tell me anyway.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Even if I told you, I could still be lying to you, don’t I?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-You could leave the chat and disappear for weeks, maybe, but not lie.

-You would never.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Who’s judging without knowing, now?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Someone who’s good at condemning the others’ faults, but then commits them himself.

-I think the word is “hypocrite”.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-And I think I’m not the only one who should face his conscience.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Idem like before.

-“Hypocrite”.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-It’s a bit too easy to hide behind the word “hypocrite” every time.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-It’s a bit too easy to stop answering when the questions turn serious.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-You’re so stubborn.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-“You’re so black.” the crow told the blackbird.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-You’re the second person in this world that can backtalk to me like this.

-You should be proud of yourself.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-I am.

-Wait…

 

_Hypocrite changed their status:_

-Proud and stubborn.

 

_UnforgivableSinner changed their status:_

-Exasperated.

 

_Hypocrite is writing:_

-This is being mean.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-This is being honest.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Said the sinner.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I’m getting an headache.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-It’s probably the gods’ punishment for your sins.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Impossible. You’re more than enough of a punishment.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Uncalled for.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

\- … Do I even have to answer?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-If you really have to, I’d rather you’d answer this.

-Why didn’t you log in all this time?

 

_UnforgivableSinner is writing._

_UnforgivableSinner is deleting._

_UnforgivableSinner is writing._

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-My father and I had…an altercation.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-I see.

-I’m sorry for pushing it.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-No, it’s quite all right.

-I couldn’t log in for I was at the hospital.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-…

-Because of the fight with your father?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Things went a bit…out of hand, I’d say. From both the sides.

-Well, what can I say? The apple never falls far from the tree.

-Maybe I’m like this because I took after him.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-‘Like this’ how?

-You mean attentive and respectful?

-Self-critic?

-Modest?

-Brilliant?

 

_Hypocrite is writing._

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I grasped the concept, Hypocrite, now stop this.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Not before Sinner-san takes back what he wrote.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-We’re going back for the umpteenth time to the same topic, Hypocrite.

-We don’t know each other, yet we keep on spitting judgement the one about the other.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Sinner-san started it.

-It’s my right to finish this.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Hypocrite, for real, let’s close this topic.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-No.

-It’s clear you’re not that kind of person.

-You wouldn’t be able to be a danger for anybody.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-You don’t have the slightest idea of how I am!

-What I can do and how dangerous I can be!

 

_Hypocrite is writing._

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-You think I’m a good person just because we exchanged a couple of messages and because you heard a pathetic story about me?!

-You think this is enough?!

-You know nothing, Hypocrite, absolutely nothing!

 

_UnforgivableSinner logged-out._

_Hypocrite:_

-Someone who’s so remorseful about his past, to the point of considering himself unforgivable, cannot be a cruel person, or they would have just ignored their responsibilities and gone on doing whatever it pleased them!

-Sinner-san?

 

_Hypocrite logged-out._

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s 05.30 of the 31 st of March._

_There are actually:_

_1 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_Hypocrite_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

_Hypocrite:_

-How come, back again?

-I thought you logged out three hours ago.

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Maybe I’m a bit of a hypocrite myself.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-That’s a good thing.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Mind elaborating?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Because that way I can be a bit of a sinner, too.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-It seems fair, to me.

-Now go to sleep.

-As you should have done three hours ago.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Do you mean when you logged-out or when you logged back in three minutes later?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-We declared I have the right to be a bit of a hypocrite, I may remind you.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Then can I be a sinner and lie saying I slept during my logged-out time?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Usually, lying works better when you don’t warn your interlocutor you’re doing it.

-Go to sleep.

-Now.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Impossible.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-How come, if I may ask?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-It’s six in the morning.

-I need to go to basketball practice or my lady coach will kill me with a wrestling move.

-I’ll let you act all bully another time, Sinner-san.

-Goodnight to you.

 

_Hypocrite logged-out._

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Excuse me?!

-Hypocrite?!

 

_UnforgivableSinner logged-out._

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s 02.07 a.m. of the 1 st of April._

_There are actually:_

_1 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_Hypocrite_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

_Hypocrite:_

-No.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Wait!

 

_Hypocrite logged-out._

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

_Welcome to Black Wonderland._

_It’s 07.07 a.m. of the 2 nd of April._

_There are actually:_

_1 members online._

_Welcome back,_

_UnforgivableSinner_

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I know you’re on-line so don’t you even try to ignore me.

_Hypocrite:_

-Don’t give me orders.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-You called yourself ill yesterday just to avoid me.

-You’ve been unreasonable.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-I don’t even know if you really are who I think you are.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Stop refusing to face the facts.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-As if you’ve been acting all that differently!

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-What does this mean, exactly?!

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Oh, I don’t know!

-You tell me, since you know everything and you’re always right!

-How long is it that have you been knowing it was me and have been making fun of me like this?!

-I didn’t think you could go this far.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-That’s enough!

-Don’t you think between us I’m the one who has all the more rights to be furious?

-You’tr not the one who confessed he has been sent to the hospital by his father to an old teammate without knowing.

 

_Hypocrite is writing._

_Hypocrite is deleting._

_Hypocrite is writing._

_Hypocrite:_

-Maybe this is all a misunderstanding?

-Maybe we’re both wrong.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Please, do not disappoint me with such a frail escape.

-Right now I don’t even have the strength to fight with you for something like that.

-I just want…

-I guess pretending nothing happened would be too easy, am I wrong?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Please, now you don’t be the one to disappoint me.

-You know me, you know I cannot pretend I don’t know something like that.

-Especially if it’s about you.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I know.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-This last comment is quite the self-centred attitude.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-I was already answering before you added the last part, trust me.

-I only meant that I know how you are.

-Abandoning someone in difficulties it’s not your style.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Not “someone”.

-Only those I care for.

-I’m still an hypocrite.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Speaking of which.

-Is it my fault?

 

_Hypocrite:_

-What?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-You thinking you’re a hypocrite.

-Is it because of what I told you after the Winter Cup in our third year of Middle School?

-If that’s the reason, then I want you to know I don’t believe it anymore.

-Back then, I couldn’t see that the real reason you didn’t do anything until then was…us.

-I didn’t realize you were simply doing what you’ve always done.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-What I’ve always done?

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Sacrificing completely everything you had, even your own beliefs, for your friends.

-In the matches where you didn’t know our adversaries, your priority was us because back then we were, well, your friends.

-I didn’t understand how much it hurt you to find people you cared about on both the sides of the court, or how hard it had been for you to finally try to stop us.

-I said some horrible things, after doing others that were just as bad both to you and the others, but I can promise you I do not believe them anymore, not in the slightest.

-I have no excuses for all the pain I put you through.

 

_Hypocrite is writing._

_Hypocrite:_

-I think you should stop trying to take all the blame.

 

_UnforgivableSinner is writing._

_Hypocrite:_

-No, wait.

-Let me finish for a moment.

-I’m not denying that you, like me and like all the others, made some mistakes, in middle school and during this past year, but I don’t think it’s right you blame yourself like this.

-We all knew of all the pressure you were going through, even if only now I can see how far they went for real. I wouldn’t have resisted a tenth of the time you held on in such a situation and I don’t blame you in any way for looking for an “escape”.

-I think what happened to you is understandable, that it was almost unavoidable, and that it’s about time you stop seeing it as a proof of weakness.

-Not to mention I KNOW that the only person who has yet to forgive you, if we really want to use that word, is you yourself.

-We all went on, this year, thinking about taking YOU back. I know Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun did so, and I’m sure even Kise-kun and Aomine-kun cared about you. We did it and that’s enough.

-What happened in the past is all forgotten.

-Please, you try to forger it too.

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-…

 

_Hypocrite:_

-…

 

_UnforgivableSinner:_

-Kuroko.

 

_Hypocrite:_

-Akashi-kun?

 

_UnforgivableSinner logged-out._

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

Kuroko closed his eyes reading that last written and let his hands slip down the keyboard and from the desk to slam his forehead against it. Eyes back open and fogged he stood and stared at the tears jumping into nothingness to crash against the floor.

Why was it all that hard?! Why did they have to discover it that way?!

For the whole week Rakuzan had been hosted in Tokyo for a joined practice with Seirin and Akashi and him… How many words did they exchange without the screen in between them? Ten, twenty? Just enough not to be rude and not to push on their teams, already trying to get along, the heavy and embarrassing situation happened after Teiko.

If only he hadn’t confessed to Akashi some months before the Emperor’s appearance, then maybe things would have been different and maybe it wouldn’t have been so difficult to be in the same room. Or maybe, more simply, he could have looked the other in the eyes without wondering how it could have been.

After the final match and those red irises return, Kuroko had found himself unable to give up on Akashi and, in an attempt to detach from that painful situation, he had hidden into that weird unknown social that was Black Wonderland. He had found it by chance because its few users often quoted or commented sentences from books and songs that he knew and found while browsing.

“UnforgivableSinner” had caught his attention because he seemed to feel just like him and “Hypocrite” had been born almost by himself, as a consequence. Giving advices always made him feel better, even if he was the first one not to follow them.

He would have never imagined that…

He clenched his teeth, closed his eyes, let the tears fall faster and hotter, scorching like the pain in his chest.

 

_~~***Forgiveness***~~ _

__

The doorbell ringing made him jerk.

It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened and he ran a hand on his wet face to erase the traces of tears after realizing he had probably fell asleep out of exhaustion.

He tried to fix his hair and to put back on his apathetic mask as he ran out of his room and downstairs, _only to open the door for mom, only until then, please_ , and when he was sure he had more or less managed he turned the doorknob.

He could always pretend to be still ill, he told himself.

But when he lifted his gaze he drowned into a sea of flames, where it was always sunset and blood ran within rivers. His pale blue eyes widened recognizing Akashi’s scarlet ones.

He opened his mouth, but the “What are you doing here?!” he wanted to say stood stuck in his throat when Seijuro’s lips collided with his, so violently he lost his grip on the handle and had to step back a bit. He heard the door slamming and imagined the other had closed it, but his brain was getting too little oxygen for him to think rationally.

Akashi pulled back.

Kuroko immediately panted. He found himself with his back pressed against the right wall of the entrance, Seijuro’s hands still on his waist and their foreheads touching as even the taller guy breathed heavily.

They stood silent to chase after the respective thoughts for minutes that seemed eternal and in the end it was the guest who broke the ice.

“A friend” he murmured, moving his right hand from Tetsuya’s side to his face and to caress his cheek with the back of his fingers, as with his eyes he explored every inch of that face with absolute and totalizing devotion, “advised me to try and apologize.”

Kuroko took a moment to process everything and understand.

“Remind me to thank him.” he moaned because he was already pushing against the wall behind him to jump forward on the other’s mouth, returning the favour of little before.

“I will.” Akashi promised against his tongue as, pushing and pulling, the made their way to the phantom’s room.

 

_***Forgiveness***_

_Welcome to Black Wonderland,_

_new user._

_Please, choose a nickname and a password._

_Introduce your status as the introduction for the new members “Number. Letters. Codes.” followed by a quote (movies, books, songs, etc., or original) representing your actual mood._

_You’ll be free to delete the “Numbers. Letters. Codes.” twenty-four hours after the first log-in._

_You’re free to change your status every moment you wish to._

_***Forgiveness***_

__

_ AkaKuro _ _logged-in Black Wonderland._

_ Status _ _: Numbers. Letters. Codes. Forget them all and kiss me._


End file.
